


You love me? (Stahumans GeoTex oneshot)

by Fawna_Lariat



Category: Statehumans
Genre: M/M, Statehumans Georgia, Statehumans Texas, statehumans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawna_Lariat/pseuds/Fawna_Lariat
Summary: Just a little oneshot that I'm bringing over here from my Wattpad (Fawnling9) in case anyone here would like it.GeoTex = Georgia (state) x TexasWarning; this is kinda cringy (I made this back in like February) and I'm too lazy to re-write it so yeah.
Kudos: 3





	You love me? (Stahumans GeoTex oneshot)

Georgia was hanging out with his younger brothers, Alabama and Florida, outside of his house. Some other southern states were chilling there too. North and South Carolina were harassing Mississippi, who was just trying to have a peaceful conversation with Louisiana. Texas was just staring at a wall, holding a half empty bottle of whisky, and was apparently not drunk, just staring off into space.

Georgia, Florida, and Alabama were vibing next to a wall, talking to each other in their usual way of speaking to each other; incoherent nonsense that nobody but them understood. They were talking about the usual things; talking shit about other states, trying to decode the universe, plotting chaotic things to make the other states think they're insane, and so on. 

That's when it happened. Alabama suddenly had an awful idea. The idea? To yell at the top of his lungs who Georgia had a crush on. And that was, you guessed it, Texas. Alabama leaned over toward Florida and whispered in his brother's ear:

"Dude, I'm gonna yell out that Georgia's got a crush on Texas."

"WTF?! HE'S GONNA KILL YOUR ASS IF YOU DO THAT!" Florida whisper-yelled, making Georgia a little scared as to what his siblings were planning.

"That'll just make it more fun." Alabama replied darkly, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Alright. But don't blame me for what happens next." Florida whispered back, backing away in fear of his evil.

Georgia's eyes widened in fear, knowing that whatever Alabama was about to do, it would not end well for him. Alabama stepped up on the nearest table, took a deep breath, and yelled out for all the people who were staring at him, knowing damn well that shit's about to go down to hear:

"GEORGIA HAS A CRUSH ON TEXAS!!!!!!"

Georgia immediately spat out the lemonade he was drinking with a concerning amount of force, then proceeded to cough harshly for a few minutes while everyone around stared at him.

Texas jumped and nearly dropped his whisky after Alabama screech out that someone had a crush on him and yanked him out of his thoughts. A red blush spread across both of their faces as Georgia panicked and launched himself in to the sky with his eagle wings. Texas just stood there like an idiot, trying to process the chaos that had just unfolded. As Georgia dashed into his room through the window, the eyes of all the spectating states shifted to Texas, who blushed even more as he looked out at the lenny faces that had suddenly surrounded him.

"Oh ho ho.~ It appears we have some drama. About time.~" South Carolina said eerily, making his way to the front of the crowd.

"Oh my god. What the fuck is going on?" A still somewhat confused Texas replied under his breath, having yet to entirely process what just happened.

"Soooooooo... how do you feel about Georgia liking you?" South Carolina continued, desperate to see how it plays out.

"U-uh..." Texas began to blush again, just a little too drunk to get his thoughts together. "I should probably go talk to him..." He decided, relieve to have an excuse to leave. For once, he didn't want to be in the spotlight.

"Oooooooh... whatcha gonna do, Texas?~" A very drunk Tennessee randomly chimed in, suddenly spawning out of nowhere.

"For fuck's sake..." Texas growled, blushing even more as he walked to Georgia's front door. The other states tried to follow him in, but Texas was not letting that happen. He was sick of their bullshit, and he knew Georgia would hate an audience as much as he would. Besides, Georgia has already had enough of them from his brother screaming a huge secret of his for the whole world to hear. In fact, it's strange that America hadn't intervened. But he's probably just observing the whole thing from afar. He'll probably keep the other states away from us so we can deal with this in peace. There's no way he'd let them ruin something like this.

Texas walked up to Georgia's bedroom door. He knock softly so he wouldn't walk in unannounced and scare this shit out of him. That would not end well.

"G-go away!" A very flustered voice came from the other side of the door. All Georgia really did the whole time was freak out while watching memes.

"Georgia. It's me, Texas." He reassured the panicked state. "I just want to talk."

"I-is there a-anyone w-with you?" Georgia questioned shakily, too flustered and scared to calm his nerves.

"Why would I bring anyone with me?" Texas laughed, hearing a relieved sigh come from the bedroom. "They'd just get in the way and interrupt!"

"Yeah, t-that's t-true." Georgia agreed, feeling a little better, but still terrified of what Texas' response to this whole conundrum might be. Gathering his courage, he opened the door and let Texas in, closing the door behind him. Alabama is going to pay for this. He thought, deciding to plan his revenge later as he sat on his bed next to Texas.

The two states sat on Georgia's bed, then procrastinated dealing with their predicament by looking at Georgia's phone, which had a deep fried image of turtle with the word "STRAW" at the bottom.

Texas stared at it for a second, chuckled, and asked him, "What were you doing in here?"

"Looking at memes while having a mental breakdown." Georgia replied, then laughed as he recalled the self-prescribed meme therapy.

"So... um, Georgia?" Texas called softly to get the other state's attention, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Texas?" Georgia replied, blushing as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"I love you too." Texas told him, placing his hand on Georgia's.

Georgia's eyes lit up as he blushed more. "Wait, r-really?"

Texas wrapped his arms around the other state. "Of course I do."

The two lovebirds then proceeded to cuddle and watch memes on Georgia's phone for the rest of the day, since they were sick of everyone else and needed to plot their revenge on Alabama. They also just wanted to spend time together.


End file.
